Phineas and Ferb Gets Busted
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: Title says it all!


**Prologue**

"**Hey Ferb," said Phineas one early morning to his stepbrother. They were sitting under the tree as usual, with numerous blueprints beside them. "what should we do today?" Ferb shrugged. "What about Perry?" Phineas asked, referring to there semi-aquatic pet. Ferb turned to there platypus, which gave his usual "Krrr…" as a response.  
Right on cue, a black-haired girl walked into the backyard. "Whatcha Doi'n?" she said dreamily. "We don't know what to do yet." Phineas said and frowned. "So many projects to do!" Isabella looked at their blueprints. "How about that?" she asked and pointed at a blueprint. "'Giant Whale Water Slide'," he said as he picked it up and examined it. "Cool, we could do that. Come on Ferb,"**

"**Uh, Stacy…" said Candace to her friend on the phone. "…you know I couldn't because I gotta watch my brothers. Mom is having cooking classes and she left me incharge," She heard her friend sigh. "You know Candace, we've been planning over this for a week!" Stacy complained. "Why not tomorrow? I'm free then," Candace said and hung up. She stood up. She had been lying in the couch almost all day, either calling Stacy or watching some TV. She walked over to the boys who were building the inside of the water slide.  
"Alright, doofus," she said to get their attention. "you better not make anything noisy or crazy or annoying today becauseI'm going to take a nap. Is that clear?" Phineas shrugged. "Is a water slide okay?" he asked. "Fine," said Candace. She gave them an annoyed look then went inside the house.  
"Okay, the stomach goes here," continued Phineas, and pointed at a spot under the esophagus, "and the blowhole goes here." He points at a spot above the imaginary stomach. Ferb sets off to get more wood and metal while Isabella and Phineas get some wrenches.  
Just then their mom parked the car in the garage and got off. She sees the huge esophagus-like tunnel in the backyard. "Candace! Phineas! Ferb! What is going on in here?" she called. The children quickly went out. Candace rubbed her eyes. "I was starting to dream," she complained and yawned. Phineas saw what she was pointing at and said, "Oh, that's our water slide, apparently…" Linda frowned. "Who gave you permission to build a water slide, Phineas?" she asked. "Um… Well, I asked Candace if we could," he answered. Candace suddenly felt wide awake. She gave Phineas a puzzled look. "Candace, you let them build _this_?" she asked. Candace shook her head. "Oh, yes you did! You said 'fine', remember?" Ferb nodded in agreement. "Technically, I didn't mean 'yes' by that 'fine'! _You _just misunderstood me." said Candace with a smirk. "That's enough, you two. Candace, you are left incharge but you failed your task. All of you, grounded for a week. Isabella, dear, go home. Your mother might be looking for you." Linda said. Isabella gave them one last "Sorry, guys" look before going out.**

"**To your bedrooms, now. I'll call you when it's dinner time. If you want pie, there's some in the kitchen." Linda added, and pointed to the house. Phineas' head drooped sadly. He quietly went to his room with Ferb, while Candace was frowning and muttering mean words while walking to her bedroom. Linda made sure they closed their doors before leaving them to cook dinner.  
Phineas slumped on his bed. Ferb lay next to him on his bed. "Oh Ferb," Phineas said. "it's so unfair." Ferb nods and turns their light bulb on. He grabs one of his books and hands it to Phineas. Phineas looks at him and says, "Thanks, but I don't want to read." Ferb gets it back and starts reading it quietly instead. Phineas turns his fan on. Suddenly, his phone rings. He picks it up and answers. "Hello? You've reached Phineas G. Flynn's phone. He's grounded right now and has no right to call or text any one. Leave me a message and maybe I will reply to you after a week," and hungs up.**

**-Phineas Grounded-**

**Isabella puts her phone back in her bag. "What have I done?" she asks herself. "If I hadn't suggested that, maybe they were still building it. I'm a stupid jerk," she adds and lays on her bed. "Forgive me, Phineas." Isabella whispers into the empty air.**

**-End of Chapter-**

_**I hope I wasn't mean or anything. Any way, I will try to update this as soon as possible :3**_

_**~L.S.**_


End file.
